gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rumpo
}} ---- }} ---- }} ---- Deludamol }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = rumpo (All games) rumpo2 (GTA V; Deludamol variant) |handlingname = RUMPO |textlabelname = RUMPO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V; Deludamol variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Rumpo is a van featured in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Bravado in the HD Universe. Description The Rumpo is an average-sized van capable of carrying four passengers (two in the front, two in the back). It is common and can be found in most areas in the cities in which it appears, but like all vans, it tends to be most common in industrial areas. It also has 2 small windows at the very rear of the vehicle. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the van appears to be based on a , with the side paneling of a Ford Van. A modified version of this van is used by the Southside Hoods gang. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Rumpo is very different, taking on the design originally sported by the Pony (see 'Naming confusion' section below). Rumpos typically sport a variety of company logos (eg. Final Build Construction). These Rumpos appear to resemble the . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Rumpo was redesigned and now resembles a , with touches from the . Unlike most Bravado vehicles, the Rumpo does not take any inspiration from any Dodge car. The vehicle can come in four colors: gray, dark gray, white or red, ocassionally with a Weazel News livery (despite not featuring any specialized equipment). The van also has an unknown window tint applied by default.File Data: As for the Heists Update, the Rumpo can be customized at Los Santos Customs to feature this Weazel News livery as seen in the photos below. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe When originally introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Rumpo is fairly fast, but with average handling and a tendency to two-wheel and tip over under rough cornering. The redesigned Rumpo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories handles much like the smaller Pony, but is slightly slower and heavier (weighing at 1700 kg, 100 kg less than the Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories renditions). Also, because of its height and stiff suspension it has a nasty tendency to jolt around and even tip on bumpy roads. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rumpo in Grand Theft Auto V has average acceleration compared to other vans, but can be modified with a turbocharger in Los Santos Customs to bring it on par with the Ambulance. The Rumpo is somewhat agile and can corner easily at low speeds. Durability is average. An advantage of the Rumpo is its high ground clearance, allowing it to cover rough ground with ease. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' Vehicle does not have access to the regular Respray options. The only available options are the ones listed here. Naming confusion There is some confusion regarding the names and designs of the Rumpo, the Burrito and the Pony throughout the 3D Universe. In ''GTA III, the Rumpo chiefly resembles a Dodge Ram Van; in subsequent games, however, the Ram Van-derived vehicle is named Burrito. In GTA III, the Pony is a large van with an elevated roof; in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the Rumpo inherited this design, and the Pony was given a new one. Image Gallery GTA San Andreas Company Liveries Image:Rumpo-GTASA-WheelArchAngels-front.jpg|Wheel Arch Angels. Image:Rumpo-GTASA-HarryPlumsWholesaleFruit-front.jpg|Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit. Image:Rumpo-GTASA-FinalBuildConstruction-front.jpg|Final Build Construction Image:Rumpo-GTASA-CokOPops-front.jpg|Cok O Pops. Rumpo-GTASA-TransFender.jpg|TransFender. Rumpo-GTASA-DickGoblins.jpg|Dick Goblin's World of Coq. GTA V Company Liveries Rumpo-GTAV-Front-Weazel.png|Dark Gray Weazel News Rumpo (Rear quarter view). Rumpo-GTAV-Front-Weazel3.png|Red Weazel News Rumpo. Weazel-news-rumpo-white-front-gtav.png|White Weazel News Rumpo. Rumpo-GTAV-TextureGlitch.jpg|Glitched Weazel News Rumpo with different livery colors and improper text layouts. RumpoWN-GTAV-RSC.jpg|A Weazel News Rumpo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. General Rumpo-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Rumpo on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto III'' In GTA III, a unique all-black Rumpo with black trims appears during the mission Under Surveillance, as a vehicle occupied by two targets which the player must kill. To acquire the van, the player must open fire at the vehicle at close range using a gun, forcing the occupants to exit the vehicle; if shot from a distance, the driver may use the van as a weapon to run over the player, making the act of retrieving the van more difficult. Once the targets are killed, the player may take control of the vehicle and save it in a garage after the mission is complete. Rumpo-GTA3-UnderSurveillance-front.jpg|The black Rumpo obtainable during "Under Surveillance". ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' In GTA Liberty City Stories, a unique all-red Rumpo with red bumpers appears during the mission Bringing the House Down, as the van carrying explosives to be placed on the old subway tracks that runs under Fort Staunton. To acquire the vehicle, simply complete the mission in the van. RedRumpo-GTALCS.jpg|The red Rumpo obtainable during "Bringing the House Down". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Deludamol A Deludamol-branded variant appears during the mission Mrs Philips, when Trevor is tasked to steal one for his mother. The capacity is limited to 2 due to the cargo load of Deludamol in the rear compartment. Rumpo2-GTAV-front.png|Deludamol Rumpo in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Rumpo2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Deludamol Rumpo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Companies Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Big'n'Veiny - The player drives the Rumpo to track down the thief, which also owns a Rumpo, parked at the docks in the trail's end. The same Rumpo must then be delivered back again. *Under Surveillance - Claude must eliminate three groups of surveillance crews. The one found in Torrington drives a Rumpo. *Import/Export - The Rumpo is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Outrider - CJ has to protect a Rumpo that is heading to the Syndicate laboratory in Doherty. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Bone Voyeur! - JD used his white Rumpo in this mission and Toni must drive it to receive money from the prostitutes. It is also fire-proof and can be kept post-mission. *The Guns of Leone - Some Sindaccos arrive in some Rumpos. *Friggin the Riggin'- Two Rumpos parked outside the ballot warehouse. Later some Forellis arrive in another Rumpo when Toni burning the machines. If they are not destroyed, Toni needs to chase them later. *Love on the Rocks - A Rumpo must be stolen under Donald's order. *Bringing the House Down - A red Rumpo is used to explore the tunnel, rig the bomb and escape (optional). It can be kept after the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Five Weazel News variants are parked around Los Santos in the "Fake News" Casino Work, where the correct one must be found and the driver (reporter) killed. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Near 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood. *Parked near the northwest side of the Liberty City Sawmill in Callahan Point. *Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after completing all vehicles on the list. *A unique black Rumpo in the mission Under Surveillance. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked between two buildings west of the Boatyard. *Parked behind the Malibu Club. *Common in Viceport, Little Havana and at Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Near the entrance of Hunter Quarry, which is located between Bone County and Las Venturas. *Can be found quite regularly around Ocean Docks. *Sometimes found at Regular Tom. *May sometimes spawn at Jay's Diner in Tierra Robada, San Andreas. *Common in Bone County, usually at the Sherman Dam and Fort Carson areas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Outside 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood, Portland. *Parked across the road from the police station in Portland View. *In the car park for Liberty City Memorial Stadium, Staunton Island. *In the car park for Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. *Spawns regularly around Portland. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Commonly spotted in various districts within Vice City Mainland (Viceport, Little Havana, Little Haiti and Downtown). *Spawns at a corner of the hotel construction site featured in a mission, Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Occasionally spawns in traffic or parked. * At certain times of the day, it might spawn driving out of a factory/plant near the Vespucci Helipad. The same applies for the Pony and the Mule (although the Mule drives out opposite from the factory). * Sometimes spawns parked outside of the Grove Street Garage. The same applies for the Mule. *The Weazel News variant can be obtained at the end of Paparazzo - Reality Check. *The Weazel News variant can be found parked in a driveway, next to a T-section located at South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills. *The Deludamol vans Trevor's mother requests him to steal can be found parked outside hospitals or medical centers. Note that taking one as Trevor may force the player to deliver it, but can be saved by parking it on a safehouse or garage with another protagonist. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be seen randomly throughout the map, either blank or with the Weazel News livery. *Occasionally spawns outside the liquor store opposite the entrance to the Sheriff's office in Paleto Bay. *Often spawns at the Docs and in city areas. *Can be bought for $13,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the Heists Update. *The Deludamol Rumpo can sometimes be seen in free mode parked near the target ambulance when doing Prep: Paramedic Equipment mission for the Doomsday Heist: The Data Breaches. It can be driven, but not stored in a garage. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Rumpo sells for $1,300 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories renditions of the Rumpo feature a cosmetic glitch in which any Rumpo using a Pay 'n' Spray will emerge with its front bumper facing in the opposite direction, towards the rear. The problem can be remedied simply by parking the vehicle in a garage to restore it to its original condition. This glitch is also present in GTA Vice City's Pony. *The Rumpo plays the following radio stations when entered: **''GTA III: Game Radio or MSX FM. **GTA Liberty City Stories: ''Radio Del Mundo. **''GTA Vice City'' and GTA Vice City Stories: Radio Espantoso or Vice City Public Radio. **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. *Rumpo is Latin for "I burst". It is also the name of a village in Estonia, as well as a slang term for sex. **Coincidentally, the word "Rumpo" is also very similar to the swedish word "rumpa", which means "butt". *In Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition, the 11th race of the Big Playas in the 2nd laps a white Rumpo is seen. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *An unused Algonquin Triads drug burrito in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars has a tall roof just like that of the Rumpo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Before the Heists Update, if the player entered a Los Santos Customs garage with the Rumpo, its manufacturer was stated as Grotti, despite the Rumpo is made by Bravado. *As of update 1.21, the Rumpo's performance upgrades have been limited. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There is a small modelling error on the rear right wheel arch; part of the underside texture is misplaced around the rear portion, which exposes part of the interior. See Also *Burrito *Pony *Speedo References Navigation }}de:Rumpo es:Rumpo nl:Rumpo pl:Rumpo pt:Rumpo ru:Rumpo fr:Rumpo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vans Vehicle Class